El suspiro de un sentimiento
by kyo7
Summary: Alguna vez escucharon la frase "No sabes lo que vale, hasta que lo vez perdido?" en lo personal la creía demasiado tonta, bastante cliché, se puede interpretar de mil maneras dependiendo la situación y la perspectiva de cada persona, yo no la creía, digo si tengo algo conmigo se lo que vale, por la importancia que le doy…he…que equivocado estaba.
1. Chapter 1

Alguna vez escucharon la frase "No sabes lo que vale, hasta que lo vez perdido?" en lo personal la creía demasiado tonta, bastante cliché, se puede interpretar de mil maneras dependiendo la situación y la perspectiva de cada persona, yo no la creía, digo si tengo algo conmigo se lo que vale, por la importancia que le doy…he…que equivocado estaba. Gran parte de mi personalidad se regía por un raro e incomprendido gusto por el horóscopo, por creer en la suerte, en regir tu destino, ser el dueño de tus acciones y lo que conllevan, sin embargo debe de haber una fuerza aún más allá, algún ser que mueve nuestro universo y lo que ocurre como un tablero de ajedrez, es ahí cuando me doy cuenta, que no soy más que un humano….uno bastante tonto... bastante idiota…bastante enamorado…

Un quejido que escapada de mis labios me distrae de mis pensamientos, al parecer no pensar en el dolor ya no funciona, siento mi ensangrentada mano entumecida de tanto presionar la herida en mi abdomen, ¿cómo una tranquila tarde termino en esto?...como de pensar en lo que cenaríamos hoy ahora no dejo de pensar en cuantas cuadras me faltan para llegar contigo…a nuestro hogar….si…porque después de tanto admití que lo es…

Me encaminaba hacia el departamento que compartimos desde que iniciamos la universidad, realmente me sorprendió que te decidieras por enfermería, creí que seguirías tus sueños de ser cantante, pero "Ayudar al prójimo, hacer sonreír a los demás y además estar cerca de sin-chan…es suficiente para mi" fue la respuesta que obtuve…jamás valore el trasfondo de tus palabras…diablos... como me arrepiento del tiempo perdido…de negarme lo que sentía, lo que aun siento…

Iba a pasar a comprar unos ingredientes…esa noche celebraríamos otro fin de semestre…bueno ir a la mitad de nuestras carreras nos había costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas, así que merecíamos una noche para nosotros, aún recuerdo tu revoltosa y burlona risa al proponer que compartiéramos departamento "¿O es que sin-chan quiere vivir solo para traer chicas y tener una vida llena de libertinaje?", como de costumbre mi rostro se sonrojo y después de un par de gritos acepte, con el pretexto de que sería menor el gasto, así como ahorrarme la molestia de compartir con algún extraño, si… siempre tapando mis sentimientos, no te confesaría como mi corazón latió con fuerza, como el sonrojo después de tus palabras no fue por imaginar chicas si no a ti… al hiperactivo compañero que me estaba volviendo loco.

Debo de admitir que fue bastante difícil al principio, ambos debíamos adaptarnos a las clases, a los exámenes, a nuestros horarios, a veces solo nos veíamos para un saludo ya que caíamos rendidos y al siguiente día debíamos de seguir la rutina, no lo admitía pero me encantaba escuchar tu "que tengas un buen día sin-chan" a pesar de que tendríamos alguna clase juntos, de esos inesperados abrazos que me dabas cuando me encontraba sumergido en una lectura en algún rato libre, esos desvelos estudiando en los que preparabas bocadillos para ambos solías decir "si mantenemos contento al estómago, tendremos más rendimiento" irónico que unas horas después cayeras dormido encima de libros y apuntes, entonces yo aprovechaba y te cargaba hasta tu cama, nunca te lo confesaría pero aunque yo también muriera de sueño, me quedaba admirándote un rato…acomodaba tu negra cabellera, dejaba que tu olor a naranjas combinado con tu propia esencia invadiera mis sentidos, me permitía besar tu frente y después de un "descansa bakao" me retiraba a mi habitación con la ligera culpa de no confesar lo que sentía y con la patética consolación de "ya será mañana"

Dos calles, dos calles más y abre llegado, ahora estaría en ese hogar contigo cocinando o más bien yo estaría molesto insultándote mientras tu evitas que tome algún utensilio "lo lamento sin-chan pero si moriré por intoxicación no será hasta que acabe la carrera", si… aún no sabía cocinar, y la verdad no tenía ganas, seré un caprichoso pero me acostumbre a tu sazón, a tu sonrisas, a ti.

Jadeo fuertemente ahogando un gruñido, si tan solo no hubiera tomado ese desvío, si me hubiera regresado contigo quizás esto no habría pasado, quizás esa noche me hubiera armado de valor y te hubiera confesado que estoy enamorado de ti…qué llevas años volviéndome loco, que eres mi adicción, mi todo….pero no. Esa tarde decidí cambiar de rumbo, en vez de tomar un taxi y llegar más rápido, decidí caminar para aclarar mi mente, al pasar por ese oscuro callejón y escuchar a una chica pedir auxilio decidí ir ayudarla, un tipo intentaba robarle, me acerco y amenazó con llamar ala policía, pude haberme ido y dejar que la policía se encargara pero no… el sujeto amenaza con lastimar a la joven así que actuó por instinto y lo golpeo con las compras distrayéndolo ensartando un puñetazo en su mejilla , no era un violento como Aomine pero al menos estaba en forma, suficiente como para aturdirlo y permitir que liberara a la chica, la cual salió corriendo del miedo, pude haberme ido, pude haber hecho oídos sordos, en vez de eso me distraje por unos segundos que el maleante aprovecho y rojo de la ira me ensarto una navaja en el abdomen, alcance a reaccionar y alejarme antes de que arremetiera de nuevo conmigo me aleje dejando caer mi mochila, al parecer era principiante ya que no tardo en perturbarse al ver como mi camisa comenzaba a llenarse de sangre huyendo aterrado de la escena, demasiada sangre brotaba de mí, no fue una herida superficial y no dudo que haya perforado alguno de mis órganos…me hubiera ido…pero el hubiera no existe.

Esa vez Cáncer estaba en último lugar, por obvias razones no quería ir a la universidad, ese día era uno de los exámenes finales pero peor sería reprobarlo por no asistir así que con mi color de la suerte así como mi objeto y un dulce y sorpresivo beso de tus labios me dirigí a la universidad "Es de la suerte, hoy escorpio está en primer lugar así que te transmito de mi suerte".

Necesitaba cambiar las cosas, ya no podíamos seguir de esa manera…necesitaba confesarte lo que sentía… te necesitaba a ti. Pero creo que no me diste demasiada suerte Takao, al final mi caminata pensativa termino en una herida por arma blanca que no dudo que termine con mi vida, no dejo de sangrar, con la misma camisa hago un nudo para detener la hemorragia, intento no entrar en pánico pero es inevitable, busco mi celular para pedir ayuda pero no tiene batería, no hay ninguna persona cerca ni mucho menos autos que pasen por ahí, esta vez, el destino no estaba de mi lado. En otros momentos quizás hubiera pensado más sensato, ir a un hospital pedir ayuda, pero en ese momento solo tu venias a mi mente Takao, necesitaba verte, grabar tu sonrisa en mi mente y decirte lo que tanto tiempo me guarde.

¿Sabes? Estoy 100% seguro de que tú me amas tanto como yo, pareceré alguien indiferente hacia las personas, más tu sabes muy bien que no soy así, siempre te observe de reojo, me costó trabajo, he de admitir, pero poco a poco logre descifrarte, logre descubrir que siempre te levantas antes que yo para ir y despertarme con un beso en la mejilla "Quizás si te doy amor diario, dejes de ser tan tsundere", era tu excusa para salir corriendo antes de que te soltara una sarta de maldiciones, descubrí como en los fines de semana que teníamos libres, ya que acomodamos nuestra rutina te bañabas cuando yo estaba escuchando a Oha-sama llegabas en bóxer y con una toalla en tu cabeza, sentándote adelante mío y pidiendo que secara tu cabello "Es que tus manos son mágicas sin-chan" era tu usual excusa, a la cual después de unos insultos accedía, claro insultos fingidos porque disfrutaba mucho esos momentos, era donde mejor me permitía pasear mis manos por tu cabellera con más libertad, recorrer con la mirada tu exquisita espalda, guardar cada detalle, cada textura, incluso esa mancha de nacimiento en la esquina de tu omoplato, claro en cuanto terminaba te alejaba con algún pretexto antes de que mi autocontrol se esfumara y acabara mordiéndote en esa bronceada y tersa piel, en serio Takao, me volvías loco y lo peor es que tu sabia como hacerlo.

Era increíble que no encontrara a nadie en todo el recorrido, y si lo vi nos los reconocí, la perdida de sangre estaba dañando mi vista, mi cabeza pensaba horrible y tarde o temprano perdería el conocimiento pero antes tenía algo que hacer tenía que confesarte mis sentimientos, subo con pesadez los escalones y con la poca fuerza que aún conservo toco la puerta, mi cuerpo se tambalea…debo resistir, solo un poco más, escucho un "Ya voy " de tu parte, seguro no crees que soy yo… si tengo llaves porque tocaría?. Recuerdo la vez que tu llegaste, estaba listo para regañarte por perder el tiempo tocando si tenías una llave pero no tuve la oportunidad ya que te abalanzaste sobre mis labios y los besaste, al principio no supe cómo reaccionar, estaba impactado, ese contacto que tanto soñé lo estaba teniendo, estaba a punto de corresponder, dejar que esa calidez me invadiera, pero te separaste y me observaste con un rubor en tus mejillas "He he, sin-chan es lindo cuando se sonroja", después de esas palabras caíste dormido en mis brazos, estaba confundido y me debías una explicación. Al siguiente día solo me confesaste que estabas tomado así que te disculpabas por lo ocurrido, asentí y acepte tus disculpas, engañándonos a ambos, porque yo sé de tu resistencia al alcohol y tu sabias que lo hiciste con total intensión, eso ocurrió hace dos semanas, después de eso no surgió el tema ya que estábamos en finales y no había tiempo, sin embargo ese beso se repitió 5 veces más... siempre iniciadas y terminadas por ti "Nos pasamos la buena suerte"…una excusa que por mi fascinación a los horóscopos la aceptaba, lo que no te perdonare es que nuca me dejaras corresponderte, pero hasta por eso se por es. Seré algo lento para los temas del amor y me tomo tiempo pero después de mucho descubrí lo que nos pasaba…teníamos miedo... Ambos temíamos ser rechazados, ambos temíamos que las cosas cambiaran, nos volvimos cobardes y nos conformamos con esos pequeños e íntimos momentos compartidos pero ya no más… o eso es lo que creía…

El apoyo que mantenía sobre la puerta se fue cuando la abriste, me tomo el tiempo para levantar la mirada y agradezco que por escasos segundo mi vista se aclara dejándome observarte, pudiendo admirar desde tus torneadas y suaves piernas las cuales cubres ligeramente con tu short de dormir, una lástima, llevas un playera que te luce grande…ya que es mía… sabes que usar mi ropa me hace enojar…y también me encanta, subo por tu perfecto cuello el cual me quedare con ganas de besar y marcar como mío, mis ojos divisan tu rostro, esa amplia y hermosa sonrisa, esa pequeña nariz y eso profundos ojos ¿te dije alguna vez cuanto me fascinan tus ojos? Debí de haberlo hecho…

-Bienvenido a casa sin-chan- esas dulces palabras son bálsamo para mi cuerpo… no creo resistir mucho, comienzo a ver todo en negro, así que antes de que te des cuenta de la situación, inhalo todo el aire que puedo sintiendo una pulsada que recorre todo mi cuerpo, pero no me importa es ahora o nunca:

-Takao…te amo…..se…feliz-

Mi cuerpo no resiste más y se desmorona haciendo que me sostengas, o es lo que pienso por que no veo nada aunque siento una cálida comodidad…no creí que moriría en tus brazos pero sin duda es el lugar más reconfortante, me siento ligero ya no hay dolor, ya no hay nada…. Lo siento Takao….lamento haber perdido el tiempo, lamento haber sido tan cobarde, lamento no ser quien te haga feliz… Lo lamento….

-¿Shin-chan?, ¿sangre?... ¡Sin-chan! Despierta por favor…no me dejes….Shin-chan!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno antes que nada gracias por seguir mi historia nun sin mas interrupciones a leer

Veo todo negro y no siento mi cuerpo, mmm así se siente estar muerto, bueno quizás tenga algo bueno, no necesitare lentes, pero que comparo eso a ¿nunca volver a ver su rostro?... será como todos dicen, que ¿podre verte desde lejos? ¿Poder cuidarte en cada minutos hasta que vuelvas a reunirte conmigo?... definitivamente estar muerto me pone más cursi…

No puedo moverme y no escucho nada, esto es un poco frustrante, no, esperen… si escucho algo, es un ligero sonido…bip…bip..Si… ¿algo así?...quizás si me acerco entienda algo de lo que está pasando…arg...duele… que no se supone que al morir ya no duele, al parecer nada de lo que dicen de la muerte es cierto…aunque….quizás…no lo estoy.

Comienzo a confundirme más sintiendo mi respiración más pesada…espera respiro, ¿me duele?...no...no estoy muerto…no aun. Con ese nuevo descubrimiento hago un esfuerzo por abrir mis ojos y descubrir lo que está pasando. Poco a poco los abro pero rápido se entrecierran por la luz, mis lentes… los necesito, intento estirar mi mano para alcanzarlos, pero está sujeta a algo…o más bien algo esta sobre ella, algo que ronca ligeramente… ¿Takao?

No necesito mis gafas para reconocer esa negra cabellera que duerme sobre mi brazo, el cual comienza a despertar…

-Mnr ¿Shin-chan?...Shin-chan ¿ despertaste! lo…lo hiciste!...- tengo mil dudas en mi cabeza pero en ese momento no puedo expresarlas ya que mis labios fueron apresados por los de mi compañero de cuarto sin embargo no dura mucho, ya que se despega y sale corriendo de la habitación de lo que creo es un hospital.

-bienvenido de nuevo Shin-chan-

Después de despertar un doctor y un par de enfermeras fueron entrando al cuarto, poco a poco me entere que había ingresado un par de noches antes, inconsciente y con una gran pérdida de sangre, Takao fue quien me llevo y después de una operación y una transfusión de sangre pase a estar en observación hasta despertar esa mañana, poco a poco comencé a procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, recibí a mis padres y a mi hermana preocupados de lo que había pasado, les explique lo ocurrido así como a un oficial de policía, entre tantas preguntas y los sedantes en mi cuerpo fue un poco difícil hablar con Takao, el cual había desaparecido desde un buen rato.

-Takao-kun no se separó de tu lado, hijo, yo lo envié a descansar- mi madre, tan observadora como siempre respondió mi duda sin que fuera necesario preguntar-estaba realmente hecho un mar de lágrimas, eres alguien muy importante para el- solo desvió mi mirada avergonzado, está bien, por ahora lo importante...es que estaba vivo...y que tenía una segunda oportunidad y esta vez… haría lo correcto.

Pasaron un par de días antes de que pudiera salir del hospital, a pesar de la insistencia de mi madre decidí volver al apartamento, después de todas formas no quería preocuparlos más, además en estos caso mi revoltoso compañero era de ayuda.

-No se preocupe señora Midorima…un estudiante de enfermería es perfecto para él, yo tendré todo bajo control- con esa encantadora sonrisa no tardo en convencerla, aunque yo realmente me ahorre mis comentarios, no quería sacar mi lado tsundere y decir algo que lo lastimara, en todos esos días no habíamos podido hablar más que un par de veces, en las que más que nada yo lo escuchaba.

-¿Sabes Shin-chan? Por unos segundos durante la operación, realmente nos dejaste…no seré más egoísta, me dejaste... eso fue realmente injusto ¿no?, pero ahora nunca te podrás librar de mi… porque, he he quien cree que te dono la sangre mi lindo cáncer O negativo?...- su discurso fue acompañado con su juguetona sonrisa mostrándome su brazo donde se podía ver un ligero piquete en el antebrazo, ya había intentado un par de veces hablar con él pero siempre interrumpían así que esperaría a casa, solo hago una ligera mueca y acomode mis lentes más por vergüenza que nada.

-Ahora tengo sangre dentro de mí...solo espero no convertirme en un ruidoso nanodayo-

-He he sin-chan eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas -

-Cállate Bakao!-

Tu risa resonaba en el lugar lo que me provocaba un ligero cosquilleo y una cálida sensación que me recorría el cuerpo... ¿cómo iba a dejar todo esto?...no... ya no seré tan idiota… ni lo intentare perder, esta vez enfrentare mis sentimientos sin miedo a lo que pase, por mientras le pido que se calle al tipo del que estoy enamorado mientras se burla de mi vergüenza.

Después de despedir a mi familia, volvía al apartamento unto a Takao, sentía un ligero nerviosismo, por lo que asentía distraído a todo que me platicaba, no es que lo ignorara pero intentaba ordenar mis pensamientos de lo que le confesaría, el doctor recomendó reposo, así que debía de decirle lo que pasaba o me volvería loco en casa.

-Oh por cierto toma Shin-chan-lo miro confundido cuando pone un tenis para bebe en mi mano

-Y ¿qué es esto?

-¿!He?! Shin-chan no escucho a Oha sama para saber cuál era el objeto de la suerte de hoy aunque tenía televisor en el cuarto del hospital… ¡Señor taxista! ¡Volvamos! ¡Me han cambiado a mi amigo!

-Calla ¡bakao!.. no seas exagerado... es solo que… tuve cosas más importantes en que pensar-

-he he vaya vaya... ¿y que están importante como para que el amante número 1 del horóscopo se le olvide?

No se para que preguntas si lo sabes muy bien…-solo cosas nanodayo- desvió mi rostro para evadir el tema, espero que sigas insistiendo pero en vez de eso refunfuñas

-Bien bien por hoy no insistiré, mira llegamos!- estoy un poco sorprendido de que no insistas con el tema y cundo me ayudas a subir las escaleras a pesar de que me niego pienso confrontarte pero en cuanto se abre la puerta una lluvia de serpentinas me llegaron, sacudo la cabeza comenzando a reconocer los rostros que ahí están junto con un cartel que decía:

"Bienvenido a casa Tsunderima"

-Midorima-kun, bienvenido, que bueno que estés bien-

-Gracias Kuroko- asiente sonriéndome ligeramente, después se acerca Kagami

-Emm Midorima, que bueno que estas bien-

-Kagami-kun debes de ser más original, eso lo dije yo-

-Calla Kuroko-

-Gracias por tus buenos deseos Bakagami-

-¿¡ha? ¿Ya quieres pelea?..-apenas voy a responder pero Kuroko le pega al costado callándolo

-Discúlpalo Midorima-

-Midorimacchi!-el efusivo de Kise interrumpe nuestra conversación mientras me abraza fuertemente.

-Oe Kise idiota me lastimas nanodayo-

-Lo siento Midorimacchi es solo que me alegro mucho de verte y que estes sano y salvo-

-Gracias Kise y tu Aomine?-

-¿Eh? Bueno yo vine por la comida gratis….auch…y…porque tenía que asegurarme de que un idiota con lentes estuviera completo- soba su abdomen después de un golpe que le propina Kuroko, en serio ese tipo sabe domar bestias.

-Midorin, me alegro de verte bien, todos nos preocupamos, aunque ya sabes cómo son

-Gracias Momoi-

-Mido chin…toma, te traje un par de caramelos, para que ya no te duela-

-Gracias Murasakibara, aprecio el gesto…aunque…solo este la mitad del paquete-

-Atsushi, dijiste que no le comerías-

-Lo siento Aka-chin solo me comí los de fresa, es que estaban deliciosos-

-No te preocupes Akashi…Murasakibara gracias-

-Qué bueno que estés de vuelta Shintaro-

-Bueno bueno, esto está muy amargado así que mejoremos las cosas, Takao interrumpió la plática poniendo un poco de música y ofreciendo bocadillos, o es mi imaginación o comenzaba a ponerse celoso, una ligera sonrisa escapo de mis labios sin poder evitarlo, en serio ese tipo me encantaba más, esa reunión había sido su idea, y aunque ahora lo que quería era descansar realmente aprecio el gesto y los buenos detalles de esos excompañeros que puedo llamar amigos. Las horas pasaron rápido, a la mitad del convivio llegaron mis ex Sempais de Shutoku de igual manera para preguntar por mis salud con uno o dos insultos de parte de Miyagi Sempai aunque sabía que eran buen gesto, cuando Kise ya comenzaba a manosear la Aomine en público, Kagami ya estaba compitiendo por quien comía mas rápido los postre con Murasakibara y yo moría de cansancio la fiesta termino.

Me deje caer en el sillón exhausto soltando gran suspiro cuando la casa quedo en silencio

-Lo siento Shin-chan. Tú necesitas reposo, y yo solo te traje más ruido-

-Ya no importa Takao…además... lo hiciste con las mejores intenciones, gracias nanodayo-

-he he tu ¿dándome gracias?... En serio voy a creer que te cambiaron el cerebro-

-¡Calla!-

\- Es la verdad aunque- su sonrisa se tornó picara y con calma se fue acercando a mí-

-Realmente eres injusto ¿no te parece?-

-¿De qué hablas?..- su cercanía es demasiada y ese adorable aroma a naranjas que desprendía mezclado con un olor a alcohol le daba un toque más sexy, lo cual se duplico cuando se sentó sobre mis piernas, con cuidado de no lastimar la cicatriz, pero lo suficientemente atrevido como para acercarse a mi oído.

-Si...crees que puedes decirme te amo y después ¿morir?... ¿qué me pidas ser feliz sin ti?...no no Shintaro…eso no se hace- escuchar mi nombre en sus labios con esa sensual voz hace que un escalofrió me recorra, incitándome a tener una mejor cercanía llevando mis manos a sus caderas.

-Bueno…no soy el más romántico con esas cosas nanodayo- la cercanía hizo que todas mis ideas se desordenadas-

-he he pero aun así…no te gustaría escuchar mi... ¿respuesta?

-Bueno… no es que me importe o algo así- mis palabras surgen así pero mis ojos se encuentra hipnotizados siguiendo los azules de ese alocado chico, me tiene atontado y lo sabe, lo confirmo cuando una juguetona sonrisa brota de sus labios y mueve el marco de mis lentes.

-Que…yo también te amo Shin-chan…y si quieres que sea feliz…. Tendrás que quedarte a mi lado- besa la comisura de ms labios provocándome

-Así que... ¿estaré atado de por vida a ti nanodayo?-

-he he….esa sonrisa que escapa de tus labios te delata mi Shin-chan... pero está bien, te quitare lo tsundere poco a poco querido- iba a decir algo tonto, todo lo que había planeado se había esfumado, pero esta vez no lo arruinare, dejare que mis instintos me guíen así que en respuesta tomo su mentón y lo beso, dejo que nuestros labios se acaricien y lo tomo de la nuca de forma más firme no lo dejare que se aleje, pero tampoco creo que lo hagas, ahogas un risita y enredas tus brazos en mi cuello… disfrutamos del contacto de nuestro labios.. De nuestro corazones, el besos poco a poco se torna más atrevido, nuestras lenguas se rozan en ligero un vaivén que nos hace jadear… nos esperamos demasiado tiempo y ahora no lo dejaremos pasar… esta vez haría la cosas bien.. comenzando por demostrar cuanto te amo..

Sin dejar los besos voy subiendo mis manos hasta tus mejillas pero abro mis ojos con sorpresa al sentirlas mojadas, está llorando, vaya no creí que besara tan mal.

-Takao... ¿qué pasa?-

-Snif lo siento Shin-chan snif es que… estuve realmente preocupado… de verdad creí que te perdería- voy a interrumpirte pero pones tus dedos en mis labios negando con la cabeza

-No, déjame terminar, yo. De verdad tuve mucho miedo de perderte… estabas inconsciente en mis brazos y no dejabas de sangrar, realmente entre en pánico…en ese momento no sabía bien que había pasado, mis ojos no snif dejaban de llorar…llame desesperado a una ambulancia…realmente se me hizo eterno el tiempo... tu no despertabas, snif en verdad estaba asustado- sorbes tu nariz mientras limpio tus lagrimas escuchándote con atención y una gran culpa de causarte ese dolor- cuando llegamos al hospital supe que te operarían solo rogaba por que todo estuviera bien, tuve que llamar a tu familia y contarles lo que había pasado, cada segundo mi angustia aumentaba.. Shin-chan era demasiado egoísta pero no quería que me dejaras, snif no podrías…quizás me creas un exagerado dramático, pero en verdad estoy enamorado de ti… no imaginaba una vida sin ti… snif y aun no lo hago. Cuando supe que necesitabas un donador me ofrecí sin dudarlo, a menos de esa manera me sentía menos inútil, snif no tienes idea de la impotencia que sufrí cada momento… estaba confundido, y solo quería que despertarás, lo que hiciste esa mañana he he snif no me había sentido más feliz en toda mi vida, habías vuelto Shin-chan habías regresado con nosotros…conmigo… por eso no pude evitar besarte…en verdad estaba feliz….pero un rato todo ese alivio se convirtió en coraje, cuando me entere de cómo te habías lastimado coraje a, quería ir y matar a golpes al imbécil que te hirió de esa manera… pero no podía, lo importante era que te cuidaras y te sintieras mejor, por eso planee esta reunión en el apartamento, pero después de un rato me celé sin evitarlo, quería tenerte solo para mí, sé que es egoísta pero quería disfrutar de mi Tsunderima y ahora que lo hago, no pude evitar llorar….snif.. realmente estoy feliz Shin-chan…muy muy feliz...- cuando termino de abrazar me abrazo fuertemente aun sollozando, he quedado algo estupefacto, pero también contento, ahora sabia como se sentía Takao, fui un idiota todo este tiempo y si me arrepiento de algo, es de no tener el valor hasta ahora para confesarme.

-hehe, si no dices nada comenzare a preocuparme-

-lo siento Takao, es que…hay tantas cosas pero no sé cómo explicarlas nanodayo, pero…creo que se una mejor manera de confesarme- tomo su rostro y le doy un corto beso

-Vamos a la cama… y mejor te lo demuestro- una sonrisa brota de mis labios al ver como tu rostro se vuelve rojo como un tomate

-E-está bien Shin-chan pero… ¿que pasara con tu herida?-

\- Tendremos que tener cuidado, o terminaras enviando a tu novio al hospital de nuevo nanodayo- las mejillas de Takao se inflan pero también se pone aún más rojo, ni yo entiendo por qué dije "novio" pero ahora no me pondré a enlizarlo, ahora solo me levanto para dirigirnos a mi habitación que no dudo que se convierta en nuestra, iniciando un beso as ansioso, expresando todo que sentimos lo que nos habíamos guardado.

-Mph.. Shin-chan… ¿sabes? Es agh... gracioso ya que tú fuiste quien se declaró… mgh primero- mi mirada se torna algo desafiante al oírlo así que dejo de mordisquear su ahora un poco rojo cuello y te observo

\- Muy bien Kazunari esta vez sí me provocaste y hare que te tragues tus palabras nanodayo-

-¿Eh? E-espera Shin-…agh… mgh- no le permito contestarme, en estos momentos solo él se encuentra en mis pensamientos y solo quiero compartir esa calidez que me recorre, esta noche no dejare ninguna duda de estos sentimientos será el inicio de un futuro a su lado.

Fin.


End file.
